Alles steht auf dem Spiel
|Nächste= }} Alles steht auf dem Spiel ist die dreizehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Emma begleitet die Glee Kids zu den Sectionals. Weil Finn erfahren hat, dass Puck der Vater von Quinns Baby ist, hat er die New Drections verlassen und deshalb ist Jacob als zwölftes Mitglied des Glee Clubs mit von der Partie. Entsetzt stellen die Glee Kids fest, dass ihre Gegner genau die Songs singen, die sie für die Sectionals geplant haben. Weil er ein Gespräch mit Will hatte, taucht Finn wieder auf, auch wenn es ihm schwerfällt Quinn und Puck unter die Augen zu treten. Die New Directions gewinnen die Sectionals, Ken bläst die Hochzeit mit Emma ab, die an der Schule kündigt und Figgins erfährt, dass Sue die Songliste der New Directions den anderen Schulen gegeben hat und suspendiert sie. Handlung Einige der Glee Kids sind schon bereit für die Proben und Rachel fragt die anderen, ob sie es nicht auch merkwürdig finden, dass Puck sich auffallend um Quinn sorgt und vermutet, dass Puck der Vater ist. Aufgrund des Verstoßes gegen die Wettbewerbsregeln ist es Will nicht gestattet, New Directions zu den Sectionals zu begleiten. Also verschiebt Emma ihre eigene Hochzeit um ein paar Stunden, damit sie anstelle von Will bei den thumb|left|150px|Mercedes singt "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going"Sectionals dabei sein kann. Ihr Verlobter Ken Tanaka kritisiert diese Entscheidung da er sich wieder einmal gegenüber Will zurückgestellt fühlt. Die Glee Kids wollen eine neue Ballade einüben und Rachel überlasst Mercedes den gesamten Auftritt. Diese will And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going und alle sind optimistisch.thumb|200px|Rachel und Quinn, nachdem Finn erfahren hat, dass er nicht der Vater ist Nach den Glee Proben telefonieren Mercedes und Tina miteinander, es schalten sich dann auch noch Artie, Kurt, Brittany und Santana zu. Mercedes erzählt ihnen, dass Puck der Vater ist, aber sie es vor Rachel geheimhalten müssen. Doch Rachel ist sowieso schon überzeugt, dass Puck der Vater ist und erzählt es schließlich Finn. Bei den nächsten Glee Proben startet er eine Prügelei mit Puck und Quinn gibt zu, dass dieser der Vater ist. Verärgert verlässt Finn den Glee-Club und wird bei den Sectionals durch Jacob Ben Israel ersetzt, der aber keinerlei Erfahrung mit Gesang hat und nur mitwill, weil er in Rachel verliebt ist. Bei den Sectionals stellen New Directions fest, dass die Konkurrenten eine Kopie ihrer Setlist erhalten haben und nun mit den Liedern auftreten, die sich New Directions ausgesucht haben. Emma ruft Will an, der nun Finn davon überzeugt, sich der Gruppe wieder anzuschließen. Ratlos sitzen die New Directions zusammen und überlegen wie sie den Auftritt retten können. Rachel meint, dass thumb|left|100px|"Don't Rain On My Parade"sie das Solo singen kann, welches sie schon längere Zeit übt und Quinn schlägt vor, dass thumb|"You Can't Always Get What You Want"sie als Gruppennummer Somebody To Love singen. Plötzlich steht Finn im Raum und hat den Songtext zu You Can't Always Get What You Want dabei, bei dessen Drucken er den Drucker der Cheerios unbrauchbar gemacht hat. Jacob muss nicht mehr mitsingen, was ihn auch eher glücklich stimmt. Will verfolgt den Auftritt der New Directions über Emmas Handy und ist stolz auf die Glee Kids. Zuerst singt Rachel Don't Rain On My Parade und schließlich alle gemeinsam You Can't Always Get What You Want. Danach belauschen die Glee Kids die Jury, die aber offenbar nicht wirklich Ahnung von ihrem Job hat. Grace Hitchens hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie den New Directions ihre Songs gestohlen haben und will die Jury darüber informieren, die hat aber ihr Urteil schon gefällt. thumb|left|Santana, Quinn, Brittany: "My Life Would Suck Without You"Will verlässt seine Frau Terri, da er festgestellt, dass er sie nach ihrer vorgetäuschten Schwangerschaft nicht thumb|New Directions bei "My Life Would Suck Without You"mehr liebt. Später besucht er Kens und Emmas Hochzeit. Da Ken Emma, wegen ihrer Gefühle für Will, jedoch verlassen hat, trifft er dort nur Emma. Sie erzählt ihm, sie plane die William McKinley High School zu verlassen, da sie es nicht aushalten würde, weiter mit Will und Ken zu arbeiten. Derweil hat Rektor Figgins Sue Sylvester wegen der Weitergabe der Setliste suspendiert und Will wieder als Leiter des Glee-Clubs eingesetzt. Später zeigen die Mitglieder des Glee-Clubs Will ihre gewonnene Trophäe und singen My Life Would Suck Without You für ihn. Als Emma sich darauf vorbereitet die Schule zu verlassen, rennt Will ihr nach und hält sie mit einem Kuss auf. Verwendete Musik *'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' aus Dreamgirls, gesungen von Mercedes Jones *'Don't Rain On My Parade' aus Funny Girl, gesungen von New Directions *'You Can't Always Get What You Want' von The Rolling Stones, gesungen von New Directions *'My Life Would Suck Without You' von'' Kelly Clarkson'', gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' aus Dreamgirls, gesungen von Jane Addams Academy *'Proud Mary' von Creedence Clearwater Revival, gesungen von Jane Addams Academy *'Don't Stop Believin'' von Journey, gesungen von Haverbrook School for the Deaf Gast- & Nebendarsteller *''' Eve' als Grace Hitchens *'Patrick Gallagher' als Ken Tanaka *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Anna Camp' als Candace Dystra *'Patricia Forte' als Donna Landries *'Michael Hitchcock' als Dalton Rumba *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Bill A. Jones' als Rod Remington *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Peter Choi''' als Emcee *'Thomasina Gross' als Perfect Engleberger Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 8.13 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *In dieser Episode gibt es erste Anzeichen dafür, dass Brittany und Santana miteinander gschlafen haben, da Santana sagt "Sex ist nicht daten" und Brittany hinzufügt "Wenn es das wäre, wären Santana und ich zusammen". *Jayma beschreibt den Kuss zwischen ihr und Matthew als "den Kuss". **In Jaymas Skript stand nichts von dem Kuss damit es während der Szene echter wirkte. *Eigentlich sollte mit dieser Episode die erste Staffel enden, aber Fox hat die Serie um neun Episoden verlängert. *Jesse und Shelby, die zu diesem Zeit noch unbekannte Charaktere sind, sagen beide, dass sie Rachels Auftritt zu Don't Rain On My Parade gesehen haben. Jesse erwähnt es in Hallo Hölle! und Shelby in Viel Theater!. Das macht Shelby, aufgrund ihrer ähnlichen Stimme, Umfänge und ihres Aussehens klar, dass Rachel ihre Tochter ist. *Als sich Grace You Can't Always Get What You Want ansieht, sitzt rechts neben ihr Brooke Lipton, eine Choreographin von Glee. *Die Episode wurde von Lea Michele für ihr Gebot bei den Emmys 2010 für "Lead Actress in a Comedy" einereicht. *Das sind die einzigen Sectionals, bei denen Rachel singt. *Emma sagt, dass sie keine große Hochzeit haben will. Als Will jedoch später zu ihr kommt, kann man sehen, dass ein Fest für eine Vielzahl an Gästen vorbereitet wurde. Fehler *Als Quinn auf dem Boden rutscht, ist Puck vor Mike, doch in der nächsten Einstellung ist er hinter ihm. *Als die Haverbrook School for the Deaf Don't Stop Believin' performen, gibt es eine Szene, wo ein Mann sich die Tränen wegwischt und Rachel ihren Kopf schüttelt, als sie das sieht. Aus der vorherigen Szene, in der das Publikum fokussiert war, hat Rachel dasselbe getan, also dieselbe Geste zweimal wiederholt. *Am Anfang der Episode fragen die New Directions Will um Rat, ob er ihnen bei der Setliste helfen kann. Jedoch stand die Setliste bereits in Haarspaltereien fest, da Sue sie an die gegnerischen Chöre durchsickern ließ. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1